dinoschoolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Furia Salvaje IV:Salvando el mundo
thumb|salvando el mundo Aqui podemos ver este llibro exclusivo de FS en la Wiki Sipnosis Tras vivir muchos años en JP,owen y poseidon deciden que ya es el momento de volver a la Tierra Sauria, porque descubren que el meteorito que azoto la prehistoria en su dimension era en realidad un presagio de algo mayor. Historia Introduccion Hace mucho que todo esto empezo,la catastrofe,algo para lo que no alcanzan los poderes,mucho se perdio en la guerra,pero mucho hay que arriesgar para ganarla Todo empezo con la tirania de Herrera,el herrerasaurio que empezo la guerra.Mato y persiguió a los guardianes,creo el Imperop,los cloneraptores eran su ejercito,su hijo los monadaba (hasta que murio a manos de T-T el tssagan)mato a Eos,un eoraptor que poseia una espada muy poderosa,Lomer la fortalecedora,tras 90 años,los pocos guardianes que quedaban,entre ellos los legendarios T-T y Noctus,se opusieron a el,liberaron las tierras exclavizadas y los exclavos se unieron a su ejercito.Obligaron a retroceder al Imperio ahsta su propia fortaleza-capital,los imperiales defensores eran temibles,pero T-T y sus tropas tenian valor,lealtad y honor,todo lo necesario para un guerero.Mientras,Noctus se infiltro y tras luchar duro,mato a Herrera y le robo su espada,un gran golpe para el bien.Cuando parecia que la paz habia llegado sus sirvientes se convirtieron en auntenticos verdugos. Trek en el oeste,el therizinosaurus cyborg,en america,azoto Wyomyng,la tierra de Dinoland,fue derrotado por TJ,Farol,el tirano therizinosaurus del norte,fue no solo un verdugo sino un malvado rey,la guerra contra el fue sanguinaria,pero se gano,un heroe llamado furia le corto el cuello en una batalla, Tras eso,el planeta tierra ha vivido largos años de paz,defendida por los guardianes de la paz y los llamados daljistas,la defendieorn bien,pero solo dos,el antiguo guardian Poseidón , el tylosaurus,y Owen,el oviraptor,sabemos de donde viene este mal,de un planeta mucho mas lejano. Y ahora el mal ha soltado las riendas,existe una dimension donde los dinosaurios nunca se han extinguido,de alli es de donde vienen ellos,nuestros protagoniistas,pero el mal,ha querido que el destino sea el mismo que el de los dinosaurios de la Tierra. El ha escupido fuego,el fuego se dirigio hacia nuetsro mundo,y de alli,les consumieron las cenizas. Ahora la Tierra Sauria en un mundo sin dinosaurios,a no ser que un heroe,remedie esto. Una nueva oportunidad En un claro de la selva de Isla Sorna,los edmontosaurus,grandes como t-rex y agiles como cebras huyen de una manada de velociraptores, pequeños y ligeros como una pluma,pero terribles como un dragon Uno de ellos se abalanza sobre el lomo de una cria de edmontosaurus,pero un adulto viene en su defensa,el peqeño raptor se aparta del lomo del animal y esquiva la poderosa cola de la madre -¡Gastonp!-llamo el raptor,llego un raptor marron armado un pequeño arco de madera y cuerda artesanal,le disparo al edmontosaurus El raptor era Furia II, lider de la manada despues de que su padre muriese,un raptor de color marron atigrado,muy pequeño pero muy fiero. -¡atacad! Los raptores se lanzaron a los lomos de la bestias¡ que no paraban de bramar. -¡segunda linea! el edmontosaurus intento huir con la manada pero otro lado aparecieron mas raptores,con las garras listas,estaba acorralado -¡ya es nuestro! ¡gisela! Y en el bullico aparecio una tarbosaurus que se lanzó al cuello de uno de los hadrosaurus,detras aparecieron los amigos de TJ, Alonso el austroraptor, milly la raptor china,rudy,silver los suchomimus,buck la comadreja, tripy el triceratops, messenger la pteranodon y terrence rex,y un oviraptor muy viejo -No ha estado mal-opino el oviraptor,apoyado en un baston,de color marron claro por el dorso y con los flancos grisaceos canosos,la barriga blanca. -esto servira para comer,Owen-respondio Furia -tu padre habria estado orgulloso Furia-le animo Owen -no estoy a su altura-dijo Furia Owen rio -tu padre mato a farol,era un guerrero,tu eres un cazador,no es lo mismo,pero eres muy bueno en tu oficio-dijo Owen,luego se quedo pensativo,se rasco la barbilla con sus garras y luego dijo-sabes,he estado pensando en un oficio mejor para ti-le dijo Owen-Los antigos poderes de los guardianes son capaces de abrir un portal que nos llevaria a la prehistoria-miro a TJ y sonrio-si no me equivoico te dejaste algo en la prehistoria-le dijo TJ lo miro y luego dijo-si,me deje algo muy importante,mis amigos lo saben-miro a sus amigos,Alonso el austroraptor asintio. -me deje mi FireSaber -dijo al fin -¿tu que?-pregunto furia -es una espada muy antigua,una arma legendaria,la espada ardiente,el espiritu de los daljistas,la empuñadura es negra en el mango y esta adornada por una cabeza de dragón dorada,la hoja es recta,tiene un boton en el mango que hace la hoja emane fuego,se parece mucho a una de las leyendas que forjada en otro planeta,pero eso ¡es solo una leyenda! ¿conoceis la leyenda de Kiurtyom el Magnfico?-dijo Trinna,la hermana de TJ -¡claro que si!-intervino Owen-la leyenda habla de un planeta llamado Magia donde exitian una raza de raptores alados llamados predragones,y luchaban contra otra raza de raptores llamados huargoraptores, con cabeza de hiena y cuerpo de raptor ¡muy fantasioso! eso no existe. La leyenda dice que Kiurtyom era tan valiente que montaba en lobo Ucaram,en la reconquista de Draconilg cargo contra los huargoraptores y blandiendo una espada de fuego le arranco la cabeza a su lider,provocando terror en las tropas enemigas,ganandose asi la guerra. -Muy ficticio-opino Furia -y tanto-afirmo Owen-pero ambas leyendas pueden tener siempre su parte cierta,y esa espada es real,la uso para matar a Trek ,el therizinosaurus cyborg -nosotros a veces usabamos espadas y arcos-dijo Pluma-pero me ha llegado el rumor de que estabais tan avanzados ¡que usabais armas de fuego!-cotinuo -eso ERA cierto,ya no las usamos,no hay guerra,para cazar usamos las garras-se molesto TJ -el caso es-Prosiguio Owen-que gracias a mi maestro puedo crear el portal ¿listo Poseidon ?-dijo el suelo temblo,como si hibuiese un gran terremoto que fuese a destruir la isla-estoy listo como un dragon a punto de inhalar agua-dijo una voz ronca que parecia venir de debajo de la tierra,como si el nucleo de la tierra hablase Owen dijo unas palabras en una lengua que Furia no conocia,y aquella voz debajo de tierra hizo lo msimo "Hius os yarts u os asars,¡armg!"-dijeron el portal se abrio entonces,era transparente y cristalino,cai hologramico,de repente una gran fuerza atrajo todo lo que tuviera vida al portal,un gran viento,todos fueron absorvidos,Furia sintio como si mil cristales le estuviesen descuartizando al entrar en el portal,cerro los ojos,en cuanto sintio que el dolor habia desaparecido los abrió ¡estaba en Wyomyng! el gran ayuntamiento blanco Spinotrek, a su lado la base militar de los daljitas,amurallada y defendida por balistas y fusileros,las casas de colores blancos con tejas rojas,(muy bonitas,segun TJ) una taberna verde con un dargon rojo pintado en la puerta en al que se leia "la taberna del dragon rojo " y a lo más lejos se veia Dinoschool. -¡bienvenidos a las Tierras Saurias una vez mas!-dijo Owen satifecho,apoyandose en su baston -¿que era lo que dijiste? en la puerta-dijo Furia aturdido y asombrado por la belleza de la ciudad -significa "llevemos a estos dinosaurios a su casa ¡ya!" en gorcom, el gorcom es la lengua de los lobos de la Tierra-explico -¡nuestro hogar!-exclamo silver -¡mi ayuntamineto!-dijo Spiny Spinotrek -¡nuestro colegio!-exclamaron TJ y Trinna un pequeño protoceratops se acerco a ellos,era muy viejo,y llevaba una vaina vacia en el costado. -¡Preus!-dijo TJ y fue corriendo a abrazar al recien llegado -hola TJ muchacho-dijo con su voz de anciano -maestro preus-dijo Owen arrodillandose y le dio un codazo a Furia para que hiciese lo mismo,Furia lo hizo,aunque un poco molesto por el codazo. -y bien-dijo Gisela-supongo que este es otro de esos viejos guardianes. -preus no e suno normal-explico Owen-una vez portó una gran espada,la sexta y última gran espada de poder, Lomer,la fortalecedora. -y hablando de lomer-dijo Preus un poco ambicioso-¿donde esta? -en mi ayuntamiento-dijo Spiny,y entraron en el,las salas blancas parecian tener luz propia,entraron en uan sala y alli Spiny abrio un gran cajon de madera,en el habbia dos espadas,una gris,tanto de empuñadura como de hoja (y muy reluciente) y otra en su funda,pero se veia el mango negro,un boton en el,y la empuñadura de dragon dorada. Preus uso la cola para cojer la primera,que era Lomer,y la envaino ciudadosamente,TJ tomo la otra y la desenvaino con un moviento limpio,la hoja brillo con intensidad. -mi Firesaber-dijo. -la Ardiente-dijo Owen,y luego murmuro "Holefort...ay,si estuvieses aqui Utharea" aunque nadie oyo estas palabras. Furia vio que haba otras armas,le llamo la atencion una espada corta,con la empuñadura marron con rayas blancas,la vaina era de color marron,con una linea blanca,le gusto mucho,penso en cojerla,pero Owen le detuvo. -esta es para mi,gracias-dijo el,se la ato al cinturon. -toma esta,es una espada del gobi,pertenecia a un soldado muerto en la guerra contra Farol-le dijo Spiny,cojio una espada envainada,con funda de cuero,era una espada larga "mandoble",de color marron entera la empuñadura. Tj se aro su firesaber en la espalda y Furia tambien en la espalda. Pluma cojio otra espada larga y se la ató al cinturon. Salieron del ayuntamiento -me gustaria tomarme una cerveza en la Taberna del Dragon Rojo,pero tengo amigos esperando-dijo Owen -nosotros-malinterpreto Furia -eh..no,otros amigos,me esperan en el gobi-dijo Owen -¡yo tambien v.....!-Furia no pudo terminar la frase pues owen habia desaparecido,se escucho un rujido atronador que veina del cielo y por un momento a Furia le parecio ver un ser parecido a un dragón -Ahora no se que hacer ¿para que nos habra traido Owen,si nos vamos a extinguir dentro de poco-dijo -yo si-dijo Preus-yo ya sabia que se iba,pero se la mision ¿conoces als tacticas de tu padre? -si,sobre todo el salto mortal-afirmo Furoa -pues debes usar los poderes de tu padre para destruir el meteorito -ya ves,que facil-suspiró ironicamnete Furia-¿y porque no nos enscondemos en alguna cueva y esperamos a que el meteorito no nos alcanc?las granjas pueden ser resembradas,y las casas reconstruidas -si fuese un meteorito normal,te diria que si,pero ellos van a venir ¡y nos aniquilaran a todos! ese meteorito es una nave-dijo Preus -¿que?-se sorprendio Furia -te lo explicare,primeor debemos llegar a la costa-dijo Preus Viejos amigos Owen,transformado en dragon voló todo el pacifico hasta llegar al Gobi, alli aterrizó. Se encontro con tres trokas, con suerpo de raptor,pero aspecto de felino,y cuatro grandes cuernos uno de ellos era color leon,con una armadura dorada,un carcaj,y una cimitarra corta envainada en el cinturon otro atigrado,pero muy parceido al primeor,con armadura algo mas oscura,y una cimitarra larga envainada en la espalda el otro era mucho mas bajo,con los cuenos mas largos,con colores tigre blanco,tenia un carcarj lleno de hachas pequeñas y lanzables,y usaba una gran hacha de doble filo como baston Owen se transformo en Oviraptor -Gron Filoferoz, Pyre Arcoferoz y Tronkor Hachamortal-dijo -viejo amigo,hemos localizado una base Carthumiana ahi abajo,este desierto me pone en alerta,nunca he estado tan seco-dijo Pyre -y nuca antes se me habia oxidado un arma,tuve que pedirle a un mago raptor que me arreglara la espada,le dije que iba a una fiesta de disfraces-dijo Gron -Y nunca antes me habia aburrido mas-protesto Tronkor que solo queria guerrear. -¡paciencia amigos! ya sabemos que hay trokas carthumianos ahi abajo,no se como demonios han entrado en las Tierras Saurias-dijo Owen -Y yo tampoco-replico Pyre-pero pienso retorcerles su inmundo gaznate-dijo Pyre Bajaron colina abajo,y encontramos la base,era una roca con uan pequeña puerta -¿usamaos algo de ariete?-dijo Owen -Usademe a mi-dijo Tronkor -¿como?-se sorprendio Gron -mi hacha es tan dura como el mejor de los arietes ¡usadme como uno! entre los tres levantaron a Tronkor y lo astillaron contra la puerta,la puerta no se abrio,Tronkor sintio un lijero mareo,luego d tres intentos pidio que pararan -me duele todo-protestó -existe otro modo-dijo Owen se puso frente a la pyerta y dijo -Gucar tar got (destruye la puerta) y la puerta volo por los aires,Owen saco el baston que llevaba atado a la espalda y luego desenvaino su nueva espada corta entro en la bas epara recibir una falange de troka spiqueros y detras los ballesteros,paro el disparo de uno con el baston y luego dio un giro de espada que hizo que los trokas retrocedieran,aprovecho la distraccion para saltar sobre uno y matarlo,luego entraron Pyre,Gron y Tronkor,ambos con las ramas preparadas Pyre puso dos flechas en su arco y disparo,dandole a un troka ballestero y a otro piquero. Tronkor entro entusiasmado por la batalla y blandia su hacha con mandobles poderosos,mato a dos o a tres de un giro de hacha Gron paraba las mortales picas con su cimitarra negra,esquivo un disparo de ballesta y salto por encima de los piqueros hacia los ballesteros,mato a uno,los demas dejaron las ballestas y desenvaianron las espadas que llevaban en la espalda,uno le lanzo una estocada a Gron pero este la paro y contraataco decapitandolo. Pyre disparo y mato a muchos con las flechas,puso una en llamas y la disparo contra un piquero,cuando iba a cojer otra se dio cuenta de que se le habian acabado,golpero a uno con el arco,despues guardo el arco y desenvaino la espada,paro la pica de un piquero y luego con un agil movimeinto le rompio la pica,luego lo atraveso. Gron seguia parando las estocadas de los trocas espadachines Owen usaba el baston para parar los atques y la espada para matarlos,un piquero le rompio el baston,y owen uso solo la espada,esquivo la pica y mato a su portador Tronkor mato a dos de un giro,y despues decapito a otro,no quedaban mas -ese era el ultimo-dijo -debemos cerrar el portal antes de que vengan mas-añadio Gron -pero...¿donde esta?-dijo Pyre -Tranquilidad,sigamos y lo encontraremos Asi pues,siguieron el camino hasta encontrarse un portal transaprente y hologramico,el portal se volvio rojo y aparecio un gran ojo de fuego -hola Owen-dijo con una voz metalica y oscura-¿vienes a unirte a mi reino? -mas quisieras Ojo que todo lo ve,ni yo ni ellos se uniran a ti -jajajjaja,pronto este mundo caera,y tu lo sabes Owen,el cometido que le has asigando a ese raptor solo conduce a la muerte,fracasara,y mis hordas os arrasaran,y en caso de que esa escoria lo consiga,os invadira una nueva calamidad,uno que cambiara el mundo por compelto,¡la era de los dinosaurios y los dragones ha acabado! ¡el tiempo del troka y el huargo ha llegado!-y el ojo se volvio mucho mas luminoso pues iba a lanzar fuego,cuando lo lanzo,Owen uso su espada para parar el ataque,y esta se quebró -¡la espada!-exclamó Owen Tronkor cojió una de las hachas lanzables y la lanzó contra el portal,este se quebró -¿Estas bien Owen?-le dijo Pyre -si...yo si,no mi conciencia-le respondio OWEN -A ver,solo era una espada-le animó Gron -¿que? no es la espada,es Furia,le gusto mucho esta espada,y despues de esta mision,pensaba darsela-dijo Owen -la espada puede ser reforjada,como hizo Preus con Lomer-dijo Tronkor Saliron de la base,volvieorn a notar las horribles temperatueras,Owen se metamorfoseo en dragón -este sera el fin de la Tierra Sauria que conocemos,ya sea para bien o para mal,si mi aprendiz no puede detener el fuego del Dragón Oscuro,que Yartum se prepare para la guerra-dijo Owen el dragón de fuego -¡Y Yartum respondera!-exclamó Pyre llevandose la espada manchada de sangre al pecho Un Largo Viaje Preus guiaba a los daljsitas por las grandes montañas norteamericanas,hacia el oeste,las grande smontañas eran un gran paisaje,Furia veia los grandes picos que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas,nevados e imponentes. -espero que cuando llegemos me lo cuentes todo-le dijo Furia a Preus,y este sonrio -¿Te resulta facil manejar una espada con la cola?-le preguno pluma -si-respondio el,pero no dijo nada mas -Lomer no es una baratija ni un juguete,es una de las seis espadas de poder,la ultima y mas poderosa,como se suele decir: "aquel que empuñe una espada de poder con honor reunira el ejercito mas mortal que haya caminad oalguna vez,mientras que el que la use para beneficio propio y para sus propios usos,sera castigado para siempre con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.Aquel que la use para el mal,sera traicionado por la espada" Conozco dos ejemplos de los dos ultimos casos,Noctus el purgatorius guardo la espada y alli la uso para su propio beneficio,a la larga,significo su muerte.Pero incluso antes que esos sucesos,el malvado emperador Herrera le robo esta espada al eoraptor Eos,la espada emitio una llamada que todos los guardianes de la paz oyeron,asi una gran batalla sucedio,T-T lidero sus ejercitos contra los soldados imperiales,el ya mencionado Noctus se infiltro y con sus cuchillos electricos libro una batalla contra Herrera,lo vencio y se quedo la espada,T-T insistio en que la usase en la guerra,pues el Imperio aun no habia sido derotado,pero no lo escucho asi que se quedo la espada y por eso murio-contó el capitan Tux,el utharaptor -vaya...-se sorprendio Furia Pet vigilaba el cielo,y pronto diviso al enemigo -¡croarck! ¡croarck! ¡ccroarck!-garznó,el halcon petrox y messenger fueron a mirar,y unos disparos de fusiles casi les alcanazn -¡cloneraptors!-dijo messenger TJ desenvaino su Firesaber,y los demas dlajistas sacaron sus fusiles el capitan tux tambien desenvaino su fire saber,y con al otra garra desenfundó la pistola -¡daljistas fusileros,apostaos en las colinas!-los daljistas se subieron a unas rocas que habia por alli cerca de las montañas,no eran escarpadas y se podia subir facilmente -TJ aqui conmigo,Preus,Furia,,Gatonp,y Pluma embestiran desde el lado derecho,Messenger,Pet y Petrox haced ataque areo,y Gisela,Tripy,Steggy,Terrence y Milly....aplastadlos-dijo Tux TJ se quedo con tux, Preus desenvaino a Lomer con la cola,Furia y Pluma desenvainaron sus espadas largas,Gastopnp saco el arco. -¡tengo contacto visual!-dijo Alonso con el fusil preparado,los cloneraptores ya se veian bajando de las montañas,rujian como locos y tenian los fusiles preparados -¡apuntad!-ordenó Tux y los fusileros apuntaron con los fusiles TJ se puso en posicion defensiva dispuetso a defenderse de los raptores,Tux puso la espada a modo de escudo y detras la mortal pistola -¡fuego!-ordenó Los fusileros dispararon y los fusiles dieron justo en el blanco a muchos cloneraptores,los cloberaptores se detuvieron,se agacharon y las filas de detras prepraron sus fusiles,los de la primera fila guardaron los fusiles y desnevainaron sus Firesaber y cargaron como locos hacia TJ y Tux -¡Disparad a los fusileros!-dijo Tux,los cloneraptores dispararon sus fusiles y mataron a varios soldados daljistas -¡cargad infanteria!-ordeno Preus oculto,los cloneraptores no sabian de donde habia venido la voz de preus,y Furia,Gastopnp,Pluma y Preus cargaron por el flanco derecho,los espadachines Clonerptores no sabian que iban hacia una trampa,detras de Tux y TJ aparecieron Milly,Steggy,Tripy,Terrence y Gisela,y aplastaron a muchos. Messenger,Pet y Petrox se lanzaron al ataque,con las garras cojieron a mcuhos y los tiraron hacia las piedras escarpadas y afiladas de las montañas,TJ y Tux cargaron,Tj manejaba el firesaberm con grandes mandobles,Tux paraba los ataques con su epsda y disparaba con la pistola. El Gastonp disparaba flechas a los enemigos,Furia hizo una girogarra con la espada y mato a muchos,de repente un cloneraptor fusilero le disparo y rompió su espada,Furia miro la espada rota y la tiro al suelo enojado,uso solo las garras. -maldita espada de segunda-maldijo-yo queria la otra,la que se quedo owen,tenia pinta de ser mejor. Preus paraba los disparos con lomer,eso solo logro molestar aun mas a Furia,que lo envidiaba. Los fusileros daljistas dispararon a los cloneraptores restantes y no quedo ninguno -mis planes siempre funcionan-se enorgullecio Tux envainado la espada,Todos guardaron sus armas,y en el caso de espadas (como la de Pluma y Lomer) las limpieraon antes de guardarlas. -Y mis armas siempre acaban rompiendose-repuso Furia Continuaron el camino hacia la costa,duro dos dias,dejaron atras las montañas sin ningun ataque enemigo, cuando llegaron a un claro de Alaska llegaron por fin a la costa. alli les epsraba un gigantescomo mosasaurio,era serpentino con dos aletas pectorales,de color azul marino por arriba y balnco por abajo,con grandes cristales en la cola que le servian de arama y armaudra,aparte de una gran mandibula,uno de los dientes estaba roto y habia sido sustituido por una bella espada (parecia una espada de poder,a ojos de Furia) -amigo mio-dijo Preus -mmm ¿y owen maestro Preus?-dijo el mosasaurus con una voz que a Furia le sonaba familiar -Esta de mision con los Feroces-dijo Preus -¿los que?-peguntó Furia confundido,Preus no le respondio -Entiendo-dijo el mosasaurus-¡subios en mi y disfrutad del paseo!-exclamo -de acuerdo-Dijo TJ,que sabia quien era el mosasaurus con quien estaban hablando y se alegro de volverlo a ver. Furia acepto a regañadientes,no lo conocia -¡una cosa Furia!-le dijo el mosasaurus,Furia se molesto en que supiese su nombre pues no se conocian -¿si?-perguntó con una voz que dejaba claro que no eran amigos -tienes las escamas y las garras de tu padre-dijo el mosasaurrus sonriendo eso logro calmar un poco a Furia -alabado sea el mosasaurus del cristal y la epsada de Poder,que nunca tenga caries,pero ¿como te llamas?-dijo Furia -Llamame Poseidon-respondió el Necesitamos refuerzos Iban montados en poseidon,habia un gran silencio entre ellos,ya estaban,de hecho,en mar abierto,cuando alzaban la vsta podian ver a los gigantes queztazcoatlus,ocn sus grandes alas de colores marrones.y su largo cuello rematado en un pico de espada,grazanaban y piaban,uno de ellos mas grande y azul pió mas fuerte y se lanzo al agua,el resto hizo lo mismo.a Poseidon le brillaron los cristales de la cola como si fuesen una estrella,y una burbuja se alzo de debajo del mar y los envolvió -¿que es esto?-preguntó Furia dentro ya de la burbuja,el no le respondio y se metio debajo del agua.Dentro de la gran burbuja no habia peligro de morir sin oxogeno.Veian a los queztazcoatlus,pesacban grandes peces rayados y azules,con cara chata y diente spuntiagudos,Furia calculo que debian medir 3 emtros,pero los queztazcoatlus pescaban con facilidad -son xiphactinus audax,oi hablar de ellos,nunca los habia visto,y dan miedo-se asombró TJ -¿que es eso?-dijo Tux llevandose la garra a la pistola todos miraron hacia donde el señalaba,y un enorme tylosaurus gris porm ariba y blanco grisaceo por abajo aparecio,no estaba solo,apareció un enorme banco entero. Furia desenvaino su espada y los demas tambien sacaron sus armas,excepto Preus. -mientras este Poseidon estamos a salvo,no se atreven a acercarse-explicó ese argumento tranquilizo al grupo,que guardo sus armas. Poseidon seguia llvandoles bajo el agua,hasta que la burbuja empezaba a deshacerse y salio fuera. Estaba atardeciendo,y el cielo se habia teñido de rojo como el sol,este empazaba a bajar. Les dio de cara y todos se taparon la cara,la espada que sustituia el diente de Poseidon brillo con intensidad Todos se destaparon la cara,al tiempo de ver un largo cuello salir del agua. -Y para remtara el viaje ¡plesiosaurus! me encantan los plesiosaurus-dijo Preus -siempre quise ver uno-se maravillo TJ,Furia no podia decir menos. empezaron a emerger los plesiosaurus por todo alrededor,eran de la especie del elasmosaurus platyurus.Salian a la superficie y luego se sumertgian dejando ver su lomo,al instante volvian a aparecer y a desaparecer,los mas pequeños saltaban.Nadaban alrederor de Poseidon,uno de ellos le mordio,pero ¡no hay que preocuparse! solo era suciedad. -Este comportamiento es nuevo para la ciencia-dijo Seth -en realidad solo hacen conmigo,yo soy amable con ellos,pero no lo hacen con los demas tylosuarus,pues ellos son algo "tontos" y les atacan a los pobres plesios-explico Poseidon -y...si no comes archelons ni plesios ¿que comes?-preguntó Furia,esa misma preguna se habia formulado mucho TJ. -Xiphactinus-respondio Poseidon con una media sonrisa. Tras unas horas era de noche,los cristales de la cola de Poseidon brillaron para iluminar la noche -muy bien preus,¿no crees que ya te has demorado bastante?-dijo Furia -perdona?-se sorprendio Preus -cuentanos la verdaderda naturaleza de ese meteoro-le presiono Furia,ses entia la tension,todos tenian la misma duda que Furia. -como ya dije es una nave,esta cargada llena de seres de vida alienigena-explico el -¿terricolas?-pregunto TJ -no,no son de la tierra ni de nigun planeta que conozcamos-respondió Preus-nosotros los conocemos,como degolladores,son criaturas de aspecto de un felino terricola,pero tienen la constitucion de uno de nuetsros raptores,ademas de grandes cuernos. Yelmos grandes,afiladas espadas,grandes escudos,dura armadura.Sin piedad ni amigos,aliados de El Imperio y de Farol.No atcan como vosotros,los raptores procuran matar de una garra en el cuello,pero estos....no sienten dolro alguno por sus victimas,las degollan,las matan lentamente haciendoles derramar toda la sangre,luego ellos se la beben y aullan,como malvados "lobos huargo" empiezana acomer,y es un auntentico frenesi-dijo Furia se estremecio -Y no dejan nada comestible,pero no dejan un equeleto limpio,no,lo que hacen es desgarrar los huesos,y hacer que la victima parezca un esqueleto deforme. Y los mas preocupante,algunos (muy pocos) manejan las artes magicas,una mgai oscura muy poderosa-continuo Preus -¡ciudado!-aviso Tux demasiado tarde,Poseidon varó. -¿donde estamos?-preguntó Furia -en los limites de la India-respondio Poseidon-pueso volver al agua solo-añadio y de un golpe de aletas se fue al agua. Se escucho un rugidono muy ronco,pero no muy fino,pero si aterrador -¿que es eso?-preguntó TJ -¡Slasher!-dijo desenvainado a Lomer -¿slasher?-pregunto Furia preparando las garras -Significa degollador en lengua inglesa ¡yo soy bilingue!-presumio Preus Todos sacaron sus armas. Una flecha alcanzo a un soldado daljista,y otra alcanzo a Gisela,aunque esta la soporto. Ilimunados por la luz de los firesaber daljistas,y de una extraña luz azul que venia de Lomer,el grupo vio a una scriaturas que concordaban con la descripcion de Preus,llevaban grandes cimitarras negras,y algunos llevaban ballesatas. Preus levanto a Lomer y la espada se volvio aun mas brillante que antes y los degolladores se llevaron las peluda garras de cinco grandes uñas afiladas a los ojos,cegados. -¡ahora!-dijo Preus TJ mato a uno de un golpe de su firesaber,Furia usaba los girogarras.Pluma su espada larga. Tux paro el golpe de uno y le disaro con la pistola. Alonso guado el fusil y savo una metralladora empezo a disparar a los degolladores matandolos . Milly,Tripy,steggy,terrence y Gisela cargaron y aplastaron muchos. No tardaron en matarlos a todos pues eran pocos -si hubiesen sido cloenraptores harian sido mas faciles,ahora entiendo por que preus les odia,luchan bien,y de forma sucia-dijo Tj limpiando su firesaber apagado. Pero aparecieron muchos mas,esta vez cargados con largas picas (4 metros de alto),cargando con las picas al frente mataron a mcuhos soldados daljistas,cuando unos soldados ian a sustituir a los caidos,los mataban,solo quedaban TJ y Furia y sus amigos. -va a ser dificil matarlos nosotros solos-dijo Furia Entonces la noche se aparto,de forma magica y dio paso al dia. -¿ya?-dijo Paulo Los degolladores se cegraon,y entonces aparecio Owen y por arte de magia,los degolladores murieron incinderados -he adekantado el dia,y creo que eso ha ryrasado el meteorito,y es indudable que os he salvado-dijo -gracias-dijo Furia -Necesitamos refuerzos-dijo Tux -es cierto,pues sii no me equivoco Preus ya os ha contado todo lo que hay que saber sobre estos...individuos-dijo Owen-y la guerra esta proxima -y tu espada?-pregunto Furia mirando la vaina vacia -veo que la tuya tambien se quebro-dijo mirando tristemente la vaina vacia de Furia. -entonces ¿se rompio?-pregunto Furia -SI,y te la doy ahora-dijo Owen,cojio un saco que lleveaba en la espalda y de el saco los fragmnetos de su espada-es una buena espada,no como la que te regalo Spiny,y te la regalo yo ahora. -¿como se te rompio? era muy buena-se sorprendio Furia -y tanto,degolle a varios degolladores cone sta espada hace poco,y me sirvio en la guerra contra Farol,pero donde no valen las espadas,vence la magia negra,sin embargo,creo que con ayuda de alguien que tu esperas,convertiras emi espada en una espada magica....y sera tuya-dijo Owen -supongo que podras reforjarla y entonces sera para ti-le dijo Furia los cojio y los gaurdo en su "vaina vacia" -y en cuanto a refuerzos...si...Tux ra con Tj a Wyomyng,TODOS los daljistas deben ir a la guerra Y en cuanto a nuetsros amigos de Gobhi...avisad a todos los rincones de la Tierra Sauria que aun quedan libres,que se preparen para la guerra-dijo Owen Tux,Tj y sus amigos se fueron volando en Petrox y messenger,Furia les presto a Pet a sus amigos. -¿y tu Owen?-preguntó Furia -yo debo avisar a los aliados inesperados-djo Owen,siempre hablando con acertijos. De los fragmentos llego la tormenta Owen se habia ido en Poseidon. Furia se encamino al valle de la India.Se internó en la selva dejando atras la costa. -¡ha venido el heredero de Furia Salvaje!-gritó un centinela raptor subido en un arbol. Se bajo,desenvaino la espada y le hizo una reverencia. El centinela lo guio por la selva hasta salir de esta y encontrarse el gran valle de entrada escarpada,con un solo camino de entrada,el valle era una atentica fortaleza natural,habia guardias raptores apostados en la entrada ,con la armdura puesta y las grandes lanzas en posicion pasiva,los escudos en forma de hoja de arbol atados a la espalda,y las espadas envainadas en el cinto.Habia una gran selva en el valle,y un claro en el centro,rodeando un lago,se veian varios hadrosauridos,llamados saurolophus,en el. -El Valle de la india-dijo el centinela guia-y mas alla la desolacion de Noctus II-dijo señalando el gigantecso desierto que habia en el otro lado al valle -Llamalo Gobhii,pues ha logrado recuperarse de su larga sequia,o eso me dicen mis amigos,como Owen-repuso Furia-y gracias por traerme. Los guardias se abrieron paso y se llevaron las lanzas al pecho,furia entro en el valle,bajando por la cuesta,que servia de escalera natural,la cuesta rodeaba el valle entero hasta bajar del todo,pero justo a la mitad del recorrito de la cuesta habia una cueva,alli se metio Furia,los raptores generales les saludaron,y el les devolvio el saludo.Evidenetemnte Furia pregunto como iban las cosas en el Valle,por lo visto iban muy bien,el ejercito habia crecido el triple,pues las crias se reproducian con facilidad,ademas,la hierba volvia a crecer en la Desolacion de Noctus,muchas manadas de protoceratops rondaban por alli,muchas colonias de raptores de las arenas y raptores carroñeros se han instalado de nuevo alli,asi que muchos la volvian a llamar Gobhii.Aunque esos si,los raptores de bosque,la especie a la que los raptores de la india (y Furia) pertenecian,eran ya sedentarios. Furia le dijo a los generales qe podian irse a sus casas (que no eran nada mas y nada menos que arboles en el Valle) con sus familias.Una vez solo saco los restos de la espada rota. -es una pena que se le rompiese a Owen,ahora la tengo que arreglar yo.... Cojio todo lo necesario para volver a forjarla,un martillo,fuego,etcetera Empezo a unir los trozos,los metia en el fuego y uba vez mas unidos,los golpeaba para unirlos definitivamente. Una ves estuvo terminada,se le aparecio el fantasma de su padre (a partir de ahora llamaremos a Furia,Furia2,y a su padre Furia) -muy bien hecho hijo-dijo el -¡padre!-dijo Furia 2 sorprendido -Owen me aviso desde el mundo de los vivos,me dijo que...ejem...comprobase si es resistente-respondio Furia Furia V2 puso la espada en una mesa,y el fantasma de Furia le lanzo truenos con las garras,los truenos atravesaron el mundo de los meurtos hasta la vida real y dieron en la hoja,la espada no se rompia,pero a Furia2 le daba la impresion de que la estaba reforzando,los treunos se intensificaron mas aun y parecia como si viniesen de la misma espada,el punto que Furia estaba esperando,dejo de lanzar truenos. Un calambre paso por la hoja,Furia2 no tenia palabras para describir lo que habia pasado (pero el narrador si) La hoja era ahora brillante,muy brillante,brillaba como si el sol se estuviese reflejando,pero no habia sol alli.La hoja,antes de "el tratamiento" era buena,pero ahora era cortante y afilada,ademas de que se habian dibujado unas runas que antes no estaban,y que Furia2 no podia leer. -¿te gusta?-le preguntó Furia -no se que decir-respondio el -apunta con la espada a lago que no tenga valor-le dijo Furia Furia2 cojio la vaina vacia y la emupñadura de su antigua espada y las puso en la mesa.Las apunto con su nueva espada,su brillo se volvio azul,y de repente la espada se envolvio en truenos y estos se dispararon hacia los obejtos ya mencionados.Cuando termino,estaban conpletamnete destruidos Furia2 se volvio para dar las gracias,pero su padre ya no estaba. (ahora volveremos a llamar a Furia2 simplemente Furia.ya no esta su padre) -A partir de haora,estaba espada se llamaro Forcmazon ¡la tormenta en la lengua de los antiguos guardianes! Formazon la tormenta-Declaró,y se puso a hacer la vaina,que debia ser bonita.º Prekos Portaesparanzas ha llegado Las cosas iban tal y como Owen queria,le habia dado su espada a Furia,y sentia que ya la habia reforjado y se habia convertido en una espada magica. Estaba,de hecho,no muy lejos de Furia,Poseidon lo habia llevado a costas mas al norte de Asia,en su anterior encuentro con los feroces. Un portal azul se abrio,y aparecieron 20.000 raptores de aramdura gris,y yelmos redondos,las espadas envainadas,y los escudos atados en la espalda,eran de color atigrado,como los velociraptores osmolsks,pero eran mas grandes,pues eran de la especie deinonychus yartumicus.Uno de ellos tenia la armdura roja,y el Yelmo teina una especie asta y el escudo que llevaba atado en la espalda era gris y no negro. Estaban tambien Tronkor Hachamortal y los hermanos feroces. -Prekos Portaesperanzas,has llegado,por lo que veo-dijo Owen,y luego miro que este llevaba a la espada no solo el escudo sino una espada envainada -Si,y esto es tuyo-le dijo Prekos.Era una espada larga mandoble,de empuñadura blanca y hoja brillante. -¡Clamdring!-dijo Owen-no sabia que me habias traido mi verdadera espada. -No es comun que un dragon de fuego empuñe una espada que no es de fuego-dijo Pyre extrañado -Puedo empuñarla aunque este en forma de dragon,pues tambien se adpta al tamaño de su portador,y resiste el fuego,aunque no sea una espada de fuego,es una de luz.-dijo Owen Owen pronuncio unas palabras extrañas -''Car to mar,kirt to arth,ur ma kor.''-Dijo y parecio que el cielo se oscurecia y que Owen se hacia mas grande -jamas esa lengua habia sido escuchada por mis soldados-dijo Prekos -y por desgarcia yo la he escuchado miles de veces,de la boca de un traidor-dijo Pyre -no he de pedir perdon Prekos,pues quiza la lengua oscura de los azules llegue algun dia aqui.Ademas,no conozco nigun hechizo de transformkacion visual en otra lengua,los azules lo usan para parecer benevolos,aunque...yo solo copio sus palabras,no se su significado-dijo Owen,luego todos se fiajron que ahora Pyre,Gron y Tronkor parecian raptores de Yartum,sus espadas cimitarras parecian espadas cortas (el arco de Pyre seguia igual) y el hacha de Tronkor parecia una pica de Yartum. -yo si se lo que significa-dijo Pyre transformado-Un disfraz para engañarlos,Una vision para matarlos,una luz para atrarerlos a las tineblas. -de haber sabido ese significado,creo que nunca las habria pronucniado-se estremecio Owen-aunque tiene sentido,los azules se disfarzan de beunos y nos engañan,nos hacen ver cosas que aunque parezcan buenas acaban matandonos,y en el peor de los casos,las luces de sus disfrace sy sus caritas de dragon bueno acaban por atraer a los que pican a las tinieblas. -Deseaeria que no las hubieses pronunciado-dijo un soldado raptor-y no pienso pronunciarlas en mi tierra. -Pronunciarlas en magia es una atentica imprudencia-declaró Owen Se pusieron a andar,de camino a la costa. Cuando llegaron se montaron en poseidon y este los llevó a Texas. En el camino,un ramphorinchus llego con dos cartas para owen "maestro Owen. Debemos informar que nuestros jercitos estan listos,los grandes teropodos rujen,y los pequeños cargan municion,los herbivoros se preparan para cargar.Los daljistas estamos listos para la guerra,esperando ordenes para marchar hacia texas,pues los pterosaurios estan listos para vola que el espiritu de los Siete vaya contigo Owen.Tj y Tux PD:aseguraos de que Poseidon no tenga caries" Y la otra "nuestro buen amigo Owen las colonies de Osmolsks,raptores chinos,de matorral,de roca,incluso los de las arenas y los carroñeros acceden a ir a la guerra,el pueblo de donde viene Milly y Vicent tambien.Los plateosaurios de Selorien estan afilando sus garras,y los tarvosuarios de Lohurina estan rujiendo ansioso,hasta los balaur de Solinor e unen a nosotros.En la Patogonia tambien esta todo listo,y los spinosaurus lideraran sus tropas en la gloriosa batalla,nos dirigimos a Texas. Atentamente,Pluma Salvaje y Gatonp. PD:dile a Preus que deje de chochear,por muy sabio que se crea." Owen,escribio dos cartas,ambas con el mismo contenido "Amigos mios Id a Texas,pues alli nos veremos con el poder oscuro,yo traigo refuerzos de las Islas Guri ''(-me lo acabo de inventar-penso Owen) ''Podeis ir,ya vamos de camino,Furia ha cojido a Pet y tambien va en el camino. PD(para TJ y Tux):Sus dientes y su espada de poder estan a salvo PD(para Pluma y Gatonp):Preus no chochea,volved a insultar a un amigo mio y sentireis elverdadero poder del fuego" Asi ellos llegaron a Texas,esperando los refuerzos,que iban en camino. La hora del destino Llegaron a texas,Furia iba en camino y los refuerzos tambien Gron y Pyre iban montados en sus lobos ucaram y Prekos en su parasaurolophus,Owen en un anatotitan blanco. -¿Cuando empezara?-dijo Tronkor moviendo ansiosamente el hacha-mi corazon ansia la batalla.y tambien mi hacha. -cuando el cielo se oscurezca,los treunos retumbes,el fuego ciaga y la roca se funde,y entonces sera el fin-respondio owen -me quitas las ganas de luchar-suspiro Tronkor-¡no me hables de peligros! De repente el cielo se oscurecio y por un momento se pudo ver la sombra de un gran dragon,aunque pronto desaparecio,los truenos retumbaban contra el suelo. una roca cayo,no muy grande,media cuatro metros de diametro -¿esto? esto no guarda un ejercito-se sorprendio Tronkor decepcionado la roca se abrio y de ella aparecio un troka con un casco negro que nodejaba ver los ojos,los diente spodridos y el pelaje blanco totalmente,montaba un huargo negro -yo soy la boca de Carthumas-dijo con una voz oscura-esparaba encontrarme con los ejercitos de la Tierra Saurian ¡pero no un general de yartum! ¡ni dos traidores! ¡y mucho menos a ti,Owen de Fireword! -Si soy yo,Owen de Fireword,rl mas insignificante de los magos dragones,no pudo compararme a mis maetsros,ni siquiera con msi aprendices,como Utahrea,el rey-dijo Owen -de todas fomas Crathumas ganaria mucho con el apoyo de Yartum ¡piensalo Prekos! ¡y pensadlo traidores feroces! Crathumas no quiere la guerra cintra Yartum,mas bien es al reves,nada mas salimos del Imframundo,cuando soloe ramos bestias sin cerebro,nos matasteis ¡sois crueles! Crathumas solo se defiende,es enemigo de los dragones,porque estos desafiaron a su ejercito una vez,¿no fue un predragon quien mato a Turrin,el mejor general de Crathumas cuando este aun no habia despertado? ¿no fue "Kiurtyom el maldito"?los unicos que lo ven son los azules,ellos son listos,son inteligentes,son jarcutoms,como dicen en su lengua-dijo el mensajero -no haremos tratos con Crathumas-respondio un soldado de Yartum,llevandose la mano a la espada y desnvaindola,los otros gritaron apoyandole -¡sois unos tercos!-grito el menajero-¡sois tontos! ¡en vez de la paz quereis la guerra! ¡esto es cuestionde bandos,no existe nada de mal en nuestros planes! ¿¡que ganareis si perdemos nosotros?! ¡NADA! Seguro que los dinosaurios quieren escucharme -yo he dejado parte de mi existencia darconiana y ahora se como piensan los dinosaurios de aqui,si no se aliaron con el imperio,que era,permiteme añadir,una obra de Carthumas,ni con Faro,que era un lugartenuente de Carthumas ¡no lo haran con el mismo Carthumas! pues Carthuma spretende excalvizar,prentende destruir el mundo y reducirlo a cenizas,que no suene el trino de un pjaro ni el canto de un lobo,¡eso pretendeis! paz dices...paz tendremos cuando ganemos esta guerra ¡eso obtendremos si ganamos! tendremos paz y el mundo volvera a ser alegre,para mi eso es lo unico que me imprta ahora.-dijo Owen y todos los soldados gritaron apoyandole. Prekos avanzo unos pasos con el parasaurolophus y desenavino la espada cortandole la cabeza al mensajero,luego clavo la epsada en la cabeza del huargo,luego miro al cielo -¡eso es un no Carthumas! no nos uniremos a ti-grito al cielo Un trueno cayo cerca de donde estaba el y unos pocos meteoritos pequeños,de 12 metros de diamtero cayeron,se abrieron y de el salieron los los trokas carthumianos gritando con las cimitarras desenvainadas y los escudos listos Prekos se volvio hacia sus soldados con la espada manchada de sangre,y sus soldados tenian miedo,todavoa no,pero pronto todo el escenario iba a ser un hervidero de trokas. -¡no retrocedais! ¡mantened vuestras posiciones! quiza penseis que ¿para que ayudar a aquellos que no nos ayudaron? pero no es asi,pues cuando esta dimension sufrio el yugo de la guerra,nuestras tierras vivian una tregua,en todo caso,hemos sido nosotros quienes no les ayudamos,asi que aqui estamos. Hubiese de llegar el dia en que nuestro honor cayera,nos aliarimos con el mal y sufririamos la mordedura de la exclavitud pero hoy no es ese dia En que una horda de huargos y portaestandartes rojos reclamasen victoria sobre las tierras libres ¡pero hoy no es ese dia! En este dia lucharemos por nuestros hogares,nuestra tierra y nuetsros amigos ¡raptores de Yartum!-dijo Prekos portaesperanzas haciendo honor a su nombre,los raptores se sintieron entonces mas animados y desnvainaron sus espadas y saron sus escudos. Tronkor,Pyre,Owen y prekos se bajaron de sus monturas y ordenaron que las llevasen a un lugar seguro pronto cayeros mas meteoritos y los trokas contaban ya con ejercito,aunque venian mas en camino -¡por La Tierra Sauria!-dijo Owen desenvainando a Clamdring y la espada brillo como la luz del dia .Todos los raptores cargaron,Prekos saco tambien su escudo y fue el primero en cargar,los pobres Gron y Tronkor eran mas lentos y quedaron atras Owen mato a dos de una estocada,Prekos paraba los ataques con el escudo y contratacaba con su espada.Pyre se mantuvo alejado y disparo flechas,puso una flecha en una especie de cartimplora que llevaba al cinturon y la flecha se envolvio en llamas,pues enn la cartimplora llevaba petroleo,y la flecha estaba hecha de un matrial muy inflamble preparada para ser disparada en llamas,la disparo y creo un mini incendio que hizo las filas de atras retrocedieran,y las de enmedio ardieran,las filas de delante se enfrentaban con los raptores yartumianos. Las filas yartumianas hicieron retroceder a los trokas hasta el fuego y alli ardieron,las filas de atras se arriesgraon y saltaron sobre el fuego,algunas llegaron,pero la mayoria se cayeron en el fuego y ardieron,las que llegaron fueron rapidamente aniquiladas "muy bien"penso Crathumas desde magia "que sigan cayendo" cayeron mas meteoriittos y de ellos salieron muchos mas trokas que los anteriores,esta vez con picas y ballestas,mucho mas difiles de matar,y no solo eso,detras aparecieron unos meteoritos mucho mas grandes,se abrieron y aoarecieron unos enormes icebergs,estos se movieron y parecieron adquirir la forma de un spinosaurus,las espinas eran esquirlas y los dientes agujas -¡hielosaurus!-dijo Owen Uno de ellos lanzo por la boca un chorro de agua y apago el fuego de pyre,leugo rujio y ensordecio a todos los soldados del bien,no era un chillido,como el de los dragones azules,que chillan y ensordecen,no,era un rujido como el de un spinosuarus,ronco pero ensrodecedor. -los hijos de forcamus-dijo Pyre preparando otra felcha en llamas la disparo y dio a uno en el corazon,rapidamente del hielo salio mucha agua y exploto en una inundacion algunos raptores tambien sacaron sus arcos para disparar -Somos muy pocos-dijo Prekos Pero una sombra de pterosaurus aparecio en el norte y eso lleno de esperanzas a Owen -¡los daljistas de Wyomyng! ¡acuden!-dijo Owen los pterosuarus daljistas iban armados con cañones,uno de ellos era azulado,pues era petros,y otro mucho mas pequeño y negro y blanco,era messenger luego se vio a la infanteria de Daljistas -¡vamos a ayudar a Owen!-dijo TJ desenvainando su firesaber -¡holef...!-empezo a decir Prekos,pero Owen indico que cayase La Batalla de los Metoritos -¡cuando esteis listos abrid fuego! ¡la infanteria cargara y los pterosuarus disparrarn fuego!-dijo Tux -¡estoy listo!-dijo un troodon verde con plumas viejas con un fusil en el que se leia Salut, je suis troodon français,shutter ce missile et va mourir -¿Estas seguro de que este invento tuyo va a funcionar,troodon frances?-le dijo Trinna -segugisimo-responido el,disparo y el misil no fue hasta los hielosaurus sino ahsta un daljsitas montado en pterosaurus,este ultimo cayo herido al suelo,y el soldado saco su fusil -¡''mon dieu''! dio al que no ega-se sorprendio el troodon frances-pgobemos con este-dijo a punto de lanzar una bomba en la que se leian las letras "feu de inator faite par le troodon français" la lannzó manualemnte y dio a un gigantesco hielosuarus en el ojo,la bomba exploto y la gran criatura de hielo exploto en llamas -¡mon dieu! buen tigo-se dijo a si mismo Pyre mato a varios hielosaurios con las flechas en llamas,pero pronto se quedo sin ninguna,maldijo y guardo el arco y desenvaino la cimitarra,aunque el hechizo de owen hacia que pareciese una espada corta de Yartum,atraveso a un troka ballestro,un piqero iba con su larga pica hacia el,pero con un moviento agil le rompio la pica.El piqero tropezo y Pyre lo desgarro. Tux habia encendido el firesaber y varios daljistas habian hecho lo mismo,asi cargaron y mataron muchos trokas -¡morid degolladores!-dijo TJ atravesandolos con su espada ardiente Preus levanto a Lomer con la cola y un gran hurcan hubo entonces,lmatando muchas filas de trokas,pero por una linea muerta de trokas,aparecian otars tres,y por un hielosaurus muerto,aparecian diez. -¡nada de esto servira si no destruimos el meteoro principal!-dijo tux -¡paciencia! es furia quien debe hacerlo-dijo Owen Clamdring brillo con un destello palido y cego a variso trokas,que dejaron sus picas para taparse la cara. -¡ahora tronkor!-dijo Tronkor corio con su hacha preparada,salto y cayo deonde estaban los trokas cegados,basto un hachazo para cada uno y murieron todos. TJ uso su firesaber para cortarle la pata de hielo a un hielosaurus,este cayo y se deshizo entero. Prekos mataba trokas.Paro la pica de una con el escudo,este era muy resistente,asi qe la hoja de la larga lanza se quebro,tronkor contraataco y decapito a su atacante. Los trokas ofercian buena resistencia no obstante,y el bien,para desgracia de Owen,descendia mas en numero que el mal,que no hacia mas que crecer. -matar estos espinos de hielo es facil-dijo Tux refiriendose a los hielosaurus Pero entonces empezaron a caer meteoritos mucho mas grandes,60 metros de diametro tuvo uno,y cuando se abrio,habia hielosaurus.Pero no normales,tenian los ojso rojos y las espians mas cortas,los dientes conicos y las garras mas largas,pero la principal diferncia era el monstruoso tamaño que tenian,no midan 6 metros de alto y 13 de largo como uno normal,estos median 20 de alto y 60 de largo. -¡frocamusarus!-dijo Owen perdiendo completamente la esparanza,ningua frase de Prekos iba a volver a infundirsleas,percibio mediante su magia que los refuerzos salvajes iban a llegar pronto,pero ni eso le devolvia la esperanza,un frocamusaurus solo se podia matar o con una espada de poder o con la bendicion de un espiritu,Preus tenia a lomer peor el solo no los iba matar a tos,y solo los hermanos feroces y tronkor tenian la bendicion. Tal como percibio llegaron unos grandes barcos por el oeste,mcuhso de ellos tenian la marca de Selioren y los demas tenian marcas casi desconocidas,los barcos embarcaron y aparecio el gran ejercito que Pluma y Gastonp habia organizado,mas grande que el de los daljistas,y detras de ellos aparecio poseidon sus cristales de la cola brillaron y sus alteas se convirtieron en patas,se puso a cuatro patas y la espada de su dentadura brillo -¡Tymer por las tierras libres!-dijo Poseidon,y entonces Preus comprendio que la espada era Tymer,una de las cinco espadas de poder. Poseidon se lanzo hacia los frocamusaurus,con su espada los heria muy mortalmente,preus se le unio. Clamdring brilló con intensidad y owen le dio una estocada a uno de lso frocamusaurus y este se rompio,comprendio que su espada era tan poderosa como una de poder,Tj probo a herir a uno y lo consigui,pero cuando Tux lo intento su espada se quebro,Tux tiro la empuñadura al suelo y disparo a lso trokas -¡¿como es que puedo matarlos y los demas no?!-le pregunto a Owen -esto...ejem...no lo se-mintio Owen Pluma manejaa su espada con mandobles poderosos,gastonp disparaba flechas al parecer los raptores de la india tambien s ehabbian ofrecido a ir al combate,tambien esaban presentes. Pero por increible que parezca el enemigo seguia superandolos. La batalla era larga e intensa,los balkaurs de selioren tenian en as en la manga ¿o deberia decir en la silla? usaron los plateosaurus como monturas y desde sus monturas usaban sus arcos Uno de los frocamusaurus se abrio paso entre las tropas yartumianas y derribo a Prekos. Owen se desespeor aun mas,pero cuando parecia que no habia epsarnza,un cuervo blanco llego hasta el,el mismo cuervo que habia aparecido en la batalla de Sobrotin,el cuervo de los fenix. Los aves fenix aparecieron de pronto,como habian llegado hasta la Tierra Sauria era un misterio,pero daba igual,empazaron a acosar a los frocamusaurus,por muy grandes que estos fueran,varios fenix podian con un frocamusauurus. Owen tuvo esperanza de nuevo,y por si etsa nueva llegada no fuera esperanzadoira,sintio que Furia estaba cerca. Furia aparecio entre las nubes,con Pet,el meteorito gigante,el que contenia el gran ejercito,se veia ya en la lejania -¡es la hora Furia!-le dijo owen Furia fue cablgando en pet hasta arriba Dese Magia Carthumas paso al plan B,exploto magicamente varios meteoritos y de ellos salieron pterosuarus oscuros,negros como espectros,con los ojos rojos como diablos.Persiguieron a Pet,y este volo mas rapido,pero cada vez mas y mas meteoritos explotaban y slaian pterosaurus negros -vete-le dijo Pet a Furia. A Furia no sbaia que era lo que mas le habia sorprendido,si ver a pet hablar en la lengua comun,o las palabras que habia dicho -no te abandonare pet-le replico furia -utiliza el salto mortal y agarrate a esa madlita roca,yo distraere a estos demonios-argumento el Furia obedecio,Pet se giro y empezo a morder a los pterosaurus negros Furia se colgo del meteorito gigante,desenvaino a Forcmazon e intento clavarla varias veces en la roca -¡esta maldita cosa no se rompe! probo otra cosa,apunto con la epsda al cielo y la espada se envolvio en treunos,con la espada en truenos la clavo en el meteorito,no le costo nada clavarla esta vez,y el meteorito increiblemnte se destruyo Desde Tierra Owen miro al cielo,el meteoro habia explotado,y las nubes se apartaron,dejando ver el sol,los trokas se cegaron y los hielosuarus se derritieron (aunuque los gigante sfrocamusaurus lo soportaban) -¡Furia ha cumplido su deber! ¡lo ha destruido! Todos se alegraban y sonreian Pero la alegria les duro poco pues vieron a Furia desplomarse en el mar,pet habia logrado matar a los pterosaurus oscuros y bajaba a rescatar a su amo. La espada se clavo en el campo de batalla y sus truenos matraon a todos los enemigos,incluyendo a los molestos Frocamusaurus.Pero tambien curo a los heridos,Prekos se levanto y miro el sol sonriente. Pet logro alcanzar a Furia y lo llevo hasta Owen -esta malherido,pero esta vivo-dijo este-llevemadlo a Wyomyng-Ordeno a Tux.Este hizo una reverencia y los ejercitos de las tierras saurias fueron al norte,todos,pues habia victoria que celebrar. Cuando ya e habian ido Owen pudo hablar a solas con los Yratumianos,de 20.000 habian perdido 1.000 homvres y quedaban 19.000. -Asi que ya encontraste a Holefot y sigues aqui-dijo Prekos -asi es-dijo Owen -El rey Utahrea II te mando aqui a que recuperaras a Holefort,los yartumianos siempre han cantado canciones que van de la espada ardiente que volvia a la guerra-dijo Prekos -y ya lo ha hecho,solo que con otro portador-dijo Owen -tus ordenes eran encontrarla y volver con ella-dijo Prekos -no,esas eran las ordenes de Kronos,el padre de Poseidon,el antiguo lider de El Concilio de Fuego,Kronos era un viejo chocho,ese tylosaurus hablaba de holefort como si fuese un arma ultrapoderosa,pero el piensa que,como Carthumas la quiere,debe ser una espada que puede detsruir un mundo si se quisise-dijo Owen -eso decimos en Yartum-se enfadó Prekos -No son mas que mentiras-dijo Pyre-la espada ardiente es MUY poderosa,pero Kronos exageraba sus poderes,y tambien Crathumas,para mi eran complices,eh,menos mal que murio por vejez -Utharea queria que se la dieses-le dijo Prekos a Owen -mis ordenes no eran esas,mis ordenes eran "encuentra esa espada,y vigila a su portador,ayudalo,pues ah encontrado mi espada,y ahora tiene algo de gran valor,y creo que la usara mas de una vez,yo me forjare una nueva espada" eso dijo Utharea-dijo Owen -De acuerdo Owen,no se hable mas,la espada es del troodon y del troodon será-dijo prekos -muy bien-dijo Owen sonriendo,se volvio hasta Pyre,Gron y tronkor-que vuestras caras vuelvan,que veustra armadura resurga y vuestras armas vuelvan a ser lo que eran Los feroces y Tronkor se miraron y volvian a ser ellos mismos -menos mal que mi hacha ya no parece una lanza,aunque solo era un efecto visual,ya que mis enemigos tenian heridas de hacha y no de lanza-dijo Tronkor aliviado Owen abrio el portal hasta Yartum -¡adios owen!-l despidio Prekos -¡hasta mas ver prekos!-le respondio Owen,todos se metieron en el portal -hatsa nuetsro proximo encuentro-murmuro Owen luego se fue hacia el gaua donde le esperaba Poseidon,se monto en el y partio hacia Wyomyng,cuando volvio a la Tierra Suria dijo que le apetecia tomarse una cerceza Drake,y ahora iba a bebersela,pues pronto habria fiesta en Wyomyng.recordarian a los muertos en combate,y brindarian por un mundo libre y seguro. La fiesta Owen llego a Wyomyng despues de unas horas de viaje. Las calles y plazas revosaban,pues ahora no habia lugar en La Tierra Sauria en que hubiera dinosaurios excepto en Wyomyng,Poseidon nadaba en el aire y owen montaba un anatotian blanco. El buen composogntahus Compy y el mayor Anquilograma habian participado en el combate. Furia se recupero dos dias despues de la llegada de Owen,y todos lo recibieron bien,cambiaron su ropa de explorador por unas gloriosas armaduras grises coo las que llevaban los daljsitas,y habia una S dibujada n el yelmo,simbolizando a las Tierras Saurias. Los raptores de bosque habian sido convocados por TJ,que tras la victoria,Tux le habia ascendido a Capitan. -yo declaro a Furia como un soldado de la alianza DALJI,y Valle Indo estara protegido por la alianza,varios de sus generales eran representantes de DALJI-dijo TJ -si tengo que elegir entre mis generales,creo que los elligiria a todos,son 20,y todos de gran valor,entre ellos estan mi amigo Gastonp y mi tia Pluma-dijo Furia -que asi sea pues-dijo TJ y les dio a cada uno de los generales espadas y escudos de DALJI -las espadas no son Firesaber,pues sabemos que no os gustan mucho-dijo Tux a Furia le dieron el escudo,y le dieron una espada de vaina marron con una S blanca -gracias,pero prefiero tener a Forcamzon-dijo Furia -coje esta espada y desenvainala-dijo TJ,de mala gana Furia la desenvaino y la espada brillo,era una espada corta con empuñadora marron de lineas blancas,era Forcamzon,pero habia un cambio,en la hoja se veia ahora una S -¡es Forcmazon!-se sorprendio Furia Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta.La taberna del dragon Rojo estaba a revosar,servian dino-cola a los mas jovenes y a los adultos les sirvieron cerveza Drake,Owen estaba presente,pero la creveza Drake no le habia gustado asi que prefirio vino tinto. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la plaza,Spiny Sipnotrek dio un discurso -Muchos de nosotros han muerto,por una buena causa,la proteccion de este planeta,su cultura y sus vidas. Mucho ha evolucionado desde los dias de Seleus.Aquellos dias en que los dinosaurios eran incivilizados y buscaban a toda costa la guerra,pero hoy,por fin hemos logrado nuestro obejtivo:vivir en paz-dijo el -¡y que asi sea por siempre!-dijo Poseidon desde el aire,parecia como si flotase-La Tierras Saurias estaran libres por siempre,los ejercitos de Selioren reconquistaran Tannor,y no habra que pleocuparse por los bandidos,los pocos cloneraptor que quedan no son una amenaza y todo volevra a seguri como antes de que herrera llegase al mundo-todos aplaudieron. Poseidon y Owen se miraron y hablaron telepaticamnte "sabes que eso es mentira ¿verdad?"dijo Owen "es solo cuestion de tiempo que el Dragón Oscuro mande a sus ejercitos,movido por el odio y la ira.y puede que no sean solo Trokas o hielosaurus,puede que los mande a'' ellos'',liderados por su segundo al mando,los azules" "no,puede que Crathuma svuelva a prestar su atencion sobre Magia,o quizas sobre La Tierra"dijo Poseidon "ojala tengas razon"dijo Owen Pero mientras sucedia todo esto,El ojo era aun mas rojo de la ira -¡Que vuelvan a levantarse!-griataba Crathumas -Corck me hair,As ga tul,Jor me berck-grito de nuevo,y lo que estaba haciendo,era algo que segun el destruiria la Tierra Sauria,pues les haria ver a esa escoria,que todos sus esfuerzos en la Guerra de la Crisis,no habian servido para nada. TH Apariciones Personajes *Furia Salvaje II *TJ *Owen *Poseidón *Gastonp *Gisela *Alonso *Milly *Messenger *Trinna *Tripy *Terrence *Preus *Pluma *Spiny Spinotrek *Los hermanos "feroces" **Pyre Arcoferoz **Gron Filoferoz *Tronkor Hachamortal *Prekos Portaesperanzas *Tux *Pet *Halcón Petrox *Steggy *Paulo *Furia Salvaje (Aparece como espíritu) *Silver *Compy *Seth Spinotrek *Mayor Sam Anquilograma *Kirk *Boca de Carthumas *Carthumas *Troodón francés *Guangshu, la Tormenta *Turrin Corazón Muerto (Sólo mencionado) *Utharea (Sólo mencionado) *Trek (Sólo mencionado) *Kronos (Sólo mencionado) *Farol (Sólo mencionado) *Vincent *Yarc *Ramforrinco mensajero de Owen *Jhon Lugares *Magia **Inframundo **Yartum (mencionado) *Tierras Saurias **Alto Bosque del Norte ***Wyoming ****El Centro *****Taberna del Dragón Rojo *****Dinoschool *****Ayuntamiento de Dinoland **Texas **Gobhii **Isla de India ***Valle del Indo Especies *Troodonte *Velocirráptor **Raptor común **Osmolsk **Siena *Edmontosaurio *Austrorráptor *Ovirráptor *Protocerátops *Tricerátops *Tiranosaurio rex *Troka *Tilosaurio *plesiosaurus *xiphantinux audax *Espinosaurio *Compsognato *Anquilosaurio *Tarbosaurio *Pteranodonte *Geosternbergio *Frocamusaurus *Hielosaurus *Pterosaurio oscuro *Plateosaurio *Deinonico **Deinonico de Yartum Organizaciones y títulos *Los Daljistas *Ejército Oscuro Carthumiano *Ejército Imperial *Orden de los Guardianes de la Paz *Ejercito de Yartum Objetos y tecnología *Espadas de Fireword **Holefort, la Ardiente *Espadas de Poder **Tymer **Lómer *Espadas menores de Poder **Qiangshou *Clamdring *Forcmazon,la tormenta Curiosidades *Se demuestra que los grandes guardianes de la paz pueden comunicarse telepáticamente. *Es la primera vez que se menciona a Kronos, el padre de Poseidón. *Se insinúa que la espada de llamas de TJ es Holefort, la Ardiente, lo que se demuestra finalmente en La Batalla al filo del destino y en Eraetus 2:un viaje por las dimensiones. *El embajador de Carthumas, y su apariencia, personalidad y papel en la historia, se inspiran en los de un villano de El Señor de los Anillos llamado "La Boca de Sauron". En la tercera película de ESDLA, Aragorn decapita al mensajero al final, al igual que en Salvando el mundo donde es Prekos quien mata al embajador. *Asimismo, el discurso de Prekos antes de la Batalla de los Meteoritos es bastante similar al discurso de Aragorn antes de la Batalla del Morannon. *Se demuestra que Poseidón es el único de los Portadores de Espadas originales que aún mantiene su arma intacta. *Se da a entender que Lómer fue reforjada después de la Mezcla Dimensional por órdenes de Preus, siendo mantenida en el ayuntamiento de Spiny Spinotrek. *Al final se insinúa que los solinoros recuperarán las Minas de Platiau en Tannor, algo que se confirma en La Batalla al filo del destino donde Kirk es condecorado como Señor de Platiau y aparece un representante coelophysis, Coec. *Milly y TJ ya están casados en esta película. *Muchos consideran este liro/pelicula,mas que una pelicula de FS una pelicula de Tierra de Dragones y/o de las aventuras de TJ.Pero muchos fans mas informados del tema creen que es simplemente una pelicula parte,muy importante para el universo de DS,pero aun asi una aparte,como BAFD,sin formar parte de ninguna saga.Los fans creen que solo hay dos trilogias de FS y no suelen incluir a esta en la saga FS. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Saga Furia Salvaje Categoría:Las aventuras de TJ Categoría:Libros Categoría:Saga I